


Adding To Our Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxas and Xion talk about having spent the day together with their children, causing them both to think about having another baby.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Adding To Our Lights

Roxas sat quietly on the couch as Xion rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them doing little besides relaxing together before bed. As he looked down at her Gummiphone and watched her sending their friends some pictures that she'd taken earlier that day, Roxas thought of something to say.

"Xion?"

Xion took her eyes off her Gummiphone and looked up at her husband. "Hmm?"

"Today was a lot of fun, huh?" he said softly, giving her a warm smile as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah..." she smiled in return, "It really was. Thank you, Roxas, for today." Setting her Gummiphone aside, she gently placed her hand on top of his and leaned her head forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, feeling satisfied upon seeing his smile widen when she pulled back.

"You're welcome." he said, "But you should really be thanking her. After all, today was all her idea, remember?" Xion's eyes widened a little in realization. That was right, it was their six year old daughter's idea for them to all spend their day at the Twilight Town Midsummer Fair.

"That's true," Xion took her other hand and placed it on his cheek, "But you made it extra special, just by being there with me. So... thank you." Roxas blushed slightly at hearing her remark. Just by being there with her, huh? Come to think of it, he had noticed Xion staring at him several times throughout the day, almost as if her focus was all on him rather than on being at the fair. She wasn't usually this distracted by him... something had to be on her mind, he figured.

Before he could ask her about it, however, she changed the subject, her own cheeks noticeably red. "Well, anyways, what was your favorite part of the fair, Roxas?"

"Hmm..." Roxas thought about it for a second, "I really enjoyed the Ferris Wheel ride, so I think I'll go with that."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

"Well..." Roxas thought about it for a second, and then realized his answer. "It wasn't so much the Ferris Wheel itself as it was having the five of us so close together... and just enjoying the moment as a family. I think that's what I loved about it." Roxas paused for a moment—it was still a little hard for him to believe that there were five of them in the little family that he and Xion had started all those years ago. Being together with his wife and children like that... it made him so proud, and so grateful for everything he had.

Realizing he had just been sitting lost in thought while staring at Xion, he snapped out of his thoughts and finished his explanation. "Oh, and the view was really beautiful, too. Almost as good as the clock tower's."

Xion looked at him lovingly, "Yeah... it really was wonderful." she said, admittedly thinking more of the view she got of Roxas than the view of Twilight Town.

Roxas smiled. "So, what did _you_ enjoy most, Xion?"

That was a good question, although as Xion thought about it she realized didn't really have a definitive answer. "Actually, I kind of enjoyed everything at the fair. The fun little games they had set up and the cute stuffed animals we got for winning them, the rides, the neat little displays they had set up, the lovely music... oh, and the food was super yummy, too!" she said, a grin appearing on her face, "The hot dogs and the sweet cotton candy and the delicious sea-salt ice cream sprinkled with frosting... mm, what I wouldn't give to have some more of that..."

Roxas gave her a bit of a chuckle. "I can really tell you liked it by the way you're practically drooling just talking about it." he said, earning a slight giggle from Xion.

"It was really good, what can I say? You certainly seemed to be enjoying your pretzels and watermelon slices, and I could tell the kids liked their funnel cakes... despite how messy they were."

"Heh, yeah. There weren't enough napkins for that, were there?"

"No there were not." Xion said with an amused look on her face. "At least they didn't get as dirty as when they were playing with the piglets in the—oh yeah! I forgot to bring up the animals section! It was so adorable seeing our little babies playing with the animals in the petting zoo, wasn't it, Roxas?"

"Definitely," Roxas said, "I feel like I could've watched them for hours just having fun and enjoying themselves." seeing Xion's smile widen, he continued, "I can tell you felt the same way judging by how enthusiastically you were taking all those pictures of them." he paused for a second, becoming slightly amused, "How many pictures did you take anyways? That had to have been at least a dozen times I saw your Gummiphone camera flash at them while they were with the rabbits, and that's not even counting how many pictures I saw you take of them with the other animals."

Xion giggled. "I couldn't help it, they just looked so cute!", prompting Roxas to nod his head in agreement.

"You know, since we all had a great time today, why don't we go again while the fair's still open?" Roxas suggested.

"I think we definitely should!" Xion happily agreed. "After all, since I don't have any missions to go on or Keyblade Master meetings to attend to this week, and our daughter doesn't have any schooling for the Summer, and we can spend any day together with your flexible schedule... what better opportunity for us all to spend time together?"

"Yeah, plus the weather's supposed to be beautiful most of the week anyways." Roxas said, "Hopefully our friends don't have anything going on this week so we can bring them along with us."

"That would be nice." Xion said happily before resting her head on his shoulder and picking her Gummiphone back up, Roxas watching as she scrolled through some of the pictures she'd taken earlier.

They stayed that way for a while with Xion snuggled on his shoulder and Roxas idly looking at some of the memories they'd shared earlier that day until Xion looked up at Roxas and noticed him lost in thought.

"Hey Roxas, what'cha thinking about?" she asked inquisitively.

Roxas's met her gaze as his attention turned from his thoughts to her. "Oh, well... I was just thinking about..." he paused briefly, but resumed with extra confidence in his voice. "...How looking at these pictures reminds me of how much I love being a father, and how much our children really, truly mean to me." Her heart started to beat faster as she was taken back a little by how sudden and sincere his statement was, but before she could say something about it, he continued.

"It's really a lot of hard work, and it can get pretty exhausting with how much energy it takes... But knowing that it's all for the sake of the ones most precious to me, and getting to see them smiling everyday as they get to live the happy, peaceful childhoods that we never got to experience... it makes it all so worth it." he said with a genuine tone in his voice, his attention fixated on her warm smile as he spoke, "But most of all, being able to share all of this with you, and getting to experience raising our little treasures together with the woman I love more than anything else in all the worlds... it means everything to me." he said gently, leaning closer to her as he stared into the love in her eyes.

Xion started to tear up a little. Roxas was always honest with her, and he'd share just about anything that was on his mind, but to hear him talk about something like this so openly and be so sincere about it... it was really touching to her. She took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She quietly spoke to him, her voice rich with emotion. "It means everything to me too. I love you, Roxas."

Roxas looked contentedly at his wife, putting one hand on her shoulder and another in the back of her hair. "I love you too, Xion."

No further words were needed as she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately and tightening her grip around him as she felt him reciprocate the kiss with just as much love and passion. She deepened the kiss and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest against his as their lips stayed glued together until the need for air could no longer be ignored.

She opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, staring at him lovingly as her heart raced. She strongly wanted to take things further, but the couch in the open living area was probably not the place for that given that the children were still in the house, even if they were currently asleep. Plus, there was still something she wanted to talk to him about... it'd be best to move things to the bedroom.

Just then, she let out a yawn. "It's getting pretty late. Guess we'd better be getting to bed, huh, Roxas?"

"Y-yeah..." he said, his heart clearly still racing as well.

Getting off the couch, the two made their way upstairs as Roxas walked into their room to get changed into his pajamas and Xion went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Having dimmed the room by closing the curtains and having changed into his pajamas, Roxas thought a little about what he had said earlier. It was definitely true that he loved being a father with all his being, and that his children were responsible for much of his happiness, not to mention making days like the one he just had so special. He also knew that Xion felt the same way about being a mother, but he wondered if she wanted more, like... did she want to have a fourth child? Roxas smiled at the thought. Welcoming another little one into the world and caring for them just like he cared for his other children... it was certainly an idea he was open to. While he waited for Xion, he thought about how to ask her about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. As he looked up, his eyes quickly widened as he saw that Xion had changed out of her clothes and was now only wearing her bra and panties. Seeing her quietly close and lock the door behind her only increased the rate at which his heart was beating.

She walked over to the edge of their bed and sat beside him, turning her head towards him to meet his gaze. "So, Roxas..." she started, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you all day, but I wanted to wait until it was just you and me somewhere private."

Seeing him nod in anticipation of what she had to say next, she continued as she scooted closer to him, "I was thinking about how our family has grown over the years, and how much happiness being parents has brought the both of us..." she said as she started moving herself onto his lap, "...and I kept thinking about how much more happiness expanding our family would bring us. So what I really want to ask you is..." she looked him in the eyes as his started to widen, "...if you want to have another baby."

"Xion..." he said quietly before smiling brightly. So much for asking _her_ about having another baby. "I was just thinking about asking you the exact same thing myself. The idea of expanding our family is something I've been considering a lot recently, and I think I really would like another baby with you."

"I knew you'd say that, Roxas." she said smiling back at him, turning her body fully towards him as to begin straddling him as she put her hands on his shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well," Roxas said with a smirk as he started to become erect, "I can definitely tell you want another baby with how intentional you've seemed about getting me aroused."

She giggled slightly. "I'm glad you noticed." she said as she started to take his shirt off, "I think you know that you won't be needing this anymore."

Having had his chest exposed, he did the same for her as he forcefully undid her bra and threw it to the side now that it was no longer necessary.

After she took off his pajama pants and had her panties taken off and disposed of in the same manner as her bra, she wrapped her arms around him and began capturing his lips in a series of kisses.

As he put one hand around her back and another in the back of her hair, he felt her push her body onto his, prompting him to pull her closer as he felt her sizable breasts press against his chest, causing him to become even harder. Amidst the lovemaking, he thought about how much her body had developed after two pregnancies—at one point in time she was completely flat-chested, and now she had by far the largest bust of any woman he knew. The thought of what a third pregnancy might do to her body turned him on even further.

Being pushed onto the bed, Roxas rolled the two of them over onto their sides, hearing her moan pleasurably as he rapidly pressed kisses along her neck while his hands rubbed along her sides.

Desiring the embrace of his lips, she took his head with both of her hands and forced his lips onto hers, quickly deepening the kiss as she moved her hands to begin rubbing her hands all over his back, emitting faint sounds of pleasure as she did so. She began audibly panting upon releasing his lips, short on breath after kissing him for such a prolonged duration.

Giving her little chance to catch her breath, he reconnected their faces as he pushed one kiss after another onto her lips while his hands moved down her back and grabbed onto her butt, causing her to reflexively tighten her grip around his back.

She looked him in the eyes, "F-fuck me harder, Roxas!" she begged him, her voice shaking.

Hearing her request to step things up a notch, Roxas moved himself on top of her, holding her down as he stuck himself inside of her, forcing a moan out of her. Pressing on, he began to thrust himself inside of her as she tightened her grip on his back, her nails grappled onto his skin as she began trailing kisses up his neck, getting a pleasured groan out of him as he went further, encouraged by the loving look in her eyes.

"X-Xion.." he muttered as she continued pressing her lips onto his neck. Continuing to thrust into her, his hands found their way to her chest as he began rubbing against her large breasts, hearing her moan as his hands began to squeeze. Moving on from his neck, Xion began to repeatedly kiss him on the lips in between each pleasured moan.

Finally, she couldn't hold her thoughts any longer as she began to climax. "D-do it, Roxas! P-please, impregnate me!" she pleaded him as her nails dug into his back, causing Roxas to begin to climax himself, grabbing onto her tighter and increasing the pace at which he thrusted inside of her, soon gritting his teeth upon experiencing the warm feeling of his liquids beginning to escape him, until finally his ejaculation erupted into his wife, the sheer pleasure overtaking them both. This was far from the first time they'd been through this after years of experience with each other, but that didn't make it feel any less amazing.

Having fully completed his mission, Roxas fell onto Xion, the two rolling onto their sides while staring at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Xion." Roxas said quietly, gently running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too, Roxas." Xion replied drowsily but still full of love, tossing an arm around his back.

Enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, the two stayed together like that until Xion closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Roxas spent the last moments of the day admiring her beauty before he too drifted off to sleep in her embrace.

\--------------

A little over a month later after resolving to have another child together, Roxas found himself following Xion into the woods just outside Twilight Town.

"So, what exactly are we heading into the woods for? Not that I'm complaining, but..." Roxas said curiously.

"Didn't I tell you, Roxas? It's a surprise, you'll see in just a moment." she said with a knowing smile on her face.

They continued walking hand in hand, Roxas waiting in anticipation to see what Xion had to show him. The two stopped as they looked down to see a white and black checkered blanket laying underneath a tree with a wooden basket laying in its center, Roxas grinning as he realized what this was.

"Xion, did you put together this little picnic just for the two of us?" he asked her, the happiness in his voice apparent.

"Mhm. It's been a while since we've had one of these together, hasn't it?"

Roxas nodded his head in agreement.

Xion walked over to the blanket and sat down, offering her hand for him to do the same. Taking her hand, he sat down next to her. 

"This was very sweet of you. Thank you, Xion." he told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She offered him a warm smile. "You're welcome. But we haven't even gotten to what we're having for the picnic," she said as she opened the picnic basket, revealing some delicious looking sandwiches, a couple cupcakes topped with sea-salt icing, as well as various other tasty looking fruits and pastries.

The two started happily eating together as they made small talk and simply enjoyed the shared moment, until something crossed Roxas's mind. "You know, Xion," he started, "I feel like you didn't invite me to this private little picnic just because you were hungry." he said, visibly smirking.

She giggled. "Yeah, well besides just wanting to have a picnic with you, I did bring you here so I could tell you something. You see, the picnic wasn't what I meant when I said I had a surprise for you." she admitted, peaking Roxas's curiosity. "I was going to tell you once we finished eating, but since you pointed that out, I suppose I should tell you... right here, right now." she said as she looked her husband straight in the eyes, the sudden escalation of the conversation making both of their hearts beat faster. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and took a breath. "Roxas... I'm pregnant."

Roxas's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "X-Xion...!" he managed as his surprised expression quickly turned to one filled with joy, not being able to help himself any longer as he tackled her in a hug. "Xion... That's wonderful news. I'm so happy to hear that." he whispered as she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy about all of this too, Roxas. I can't wait to welcome another little light into our family." she said contentedly as she pulled back to meet her eyes with his. 

"Yeah..." he agreed. Four children... it was almost hard for him to believe, but he really had come this far. His thoughts raced from telling everyone the big news, to ideas for baby names, and to being able dote on Xion during her pregnancy again. But most of all, he thought about how after everything, he had all of this, and he had it all together with the girl he treasured, with nothing to take any of it away from them.


End file.
